


Liar

by Superwhovengedkuroshitlock



Series: Frostiron One-Shots or Something Like That [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Broken Hearts, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhovengedkuroshitlock/pseuds/Superwhovengedkuroshitlock





	Liar

They were supposed to go on a date. But then Loki found Tony, on top of Pepper Potts, and he felt his heart snap in half. Tears came to his eyes and as he turned he made sure the door slammed. He heard a thump- probably Tony falling- as he walked to the door. Of course Tony was in front of him within moments, eyes wide. 

 

"Loki please, let me explain!" He begged. But Loki only shoved him aside, his heart was ice towards Stark now, as it once been a while ago. 

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Loki yelled. Tony flinched, he was trembling as rage burned in the god's eyes.

 

"Loki- please-"

 

"Don't even  _look_ at me, damn it! Don't think about even  _touching_ me." The god hissed. Tony swallowed, watching Loki. He was dressed nicely, so was Tony. They were supposed to go out for a date, but that didn't exactly happen. Tony looked down, at the ground, he could feel tears coming to his eyes. "Now, he's crying..." Loki muttered, turning around to leave. Tony's head snapped up and he grabbed the tricksters tuxedo jacket. Loki growled and whirled around, striking him across the face, green eyes burning. "What did I _just_ say?" Loki snarled. Tony pulled him close. 

 

"Can I please explain?" He pleaded. A look of disgust passed over Loki's face and he stared at Tony. 

 

"Explain  _what?!_ " The god shrieked. Tony flinched. "You had her under you half undressed, Anthony Stark! That's all there is to it!" He tore away from Tony as tears slipped down the inventors cheeks. "You said... you said it was only me, Anthony. Only ever me. I've given you so many  _damn_ chances and look what you did!" 

 

"Loki, I'm sorry," Tony started with a shaky breath. "I've never even been in a stable relationship before and you have to give me another chance!" He pleaded. Loki's shoulders never relaxed, but his hands un-balled from fists and he turned to look at Tony, his eyes gentle but still holding a glint of anger. 

 

"You're right, Anthony. I'm sorry..." Loki said softly, leaning in for a kiss. Tony kissed him softly, and he felt cold hands meet his neck. The god pulled away and frowned. "I'm sorry I ever gave you a chance. You liar." With that, he backed away and left, leaving the inventor alone in tears. 


End file.
